The embodiments herein relate generally to a detachable wall mounted shower seat. Prior to the disclosed invention, it was needlessly challenging to bathe a young child. The child would need to be bathed separately of an adult or in a bathtub. The prior art comprises U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,123 issued to Simmons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,242 issued to Golder, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,690 issued to Satterfield.
Simmons teaches a seat that is mounted to a wall where the seat can accommodate the child by using a sewn material for a base that rests between arms like a hammock. This serves to trap the child in place because the young child lacks the strength to lift one's legs from the hammock. However, this cannot be used to bathe a child because whatever runs from the child with water will pool in the hammock, making parts of the child cleaner than others.
Golder teaches a wall mounted child's seat that secures a child to a cushion with a plurality of straps. Golder, like Simmons is designed for the static application of keeping a young child in place in a public restroom. Embodiments of the present invention assist a user in bathing a child in a shower. Typically, shower heads are static, so a user must rotate proximate the shower head in order to wash. Golder and Simmons offer no theory of how to rotate the wall mounted child's seat in order to clean the child.
Satterfield notes that the ability for a wall mounted seat to pivot can be useful. However, it uses the pivot in a manner similar to Golder and Simmons, that is, to make the wall mounted seat compact. Embodiments of the present invention are concerned with rotation at tangent to the wall, not rotation orthogonal to the wall, as noted above this allows the user to bath the child as opposed to keeping the child in place.